


you're gonna light me up in a way I could never explain

by tyrus-time (itgrowslikeafire)



Series: 12 Days of Tyrus [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered TJ, Hanukkah, Kippen Siblings, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship, Protective Buffy, for a brief moment, this ended up even gayer than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itgrowslikeafire/pseuds/tyrus-time
Summary: T.J. is determined to give Cyrus a gift for each day of Hanukkah.Because he cares a lot about him, yknow?And if he can impress the other boy, well... let’s just say T.J. doesn’t mind the adorable way Cyrus looks at him.[title from "Non Believer" by Crash Kings]





	you're gonna light me up in a way I could never explain

**Author's Note:**

> First I had the idea of TJ giving his hoodie to Cyrus, and then I considered how it could fit into 12 Days of Tyrus... and then I imagined TJ trying to impress Cyrus by cooking latkes and whatnot... and I basically combined my ideas and it evolved into this!

TJ was determined to give Cyrus something for each day of Hanukkah. 

The problem is, TJ had no idea what sort of things would be appropriate Hanukkah gifts. Especially for your friend that you care deeply about ~~and maybe you're utterly in love with.~~

So, what does he do?

He turns to Google, of course.

He pulls up an article called “Eight Ways to Impress Your Jewish Friends on Chanukah.” That sounds promising. It's doesn't mention expressing your undying affection for and attraction towards your friend, but... it's close enough. 

The first suggestion on the list is to " **Fry up some really crispy latkes."**  Okay. That’s doable, right? So what if TJ hasn’t made them before? So what if he hasn’t even fried _anything_ before? He can figure it out. Anything for Cyrus.

Wait, they're supposed to be eaten right after your cook them, right? TJ whips out his phone to text Cyrus and ask if he can come over after school on Monday. And of course, Cyrus immediately responds yes.

_Alright, I'll prep now, and cook them when he's here. Cool. I've got this._

But wait... The internet has lots of contradicting information about whether or not you can successfully prepare latkes ahead of time.  _Fuck. What do I do?!_

He ends up deciding to prep the potatoes and keep them submerged in water overnight. He knows he needs the extra time to peel and shred them. (He manages to only cut himself once, and doesn't even get blood on the potatoes. This counts as a win.) 

When Monday afternoon comes, Cyrus bounces excitedly. "Alright, what’s my surprise?” 

“I know you probably have them at home, but... I want to make you latkes!”

“Really?” Cyrus grins. “Do you want my help?”

"Nah, you just relax! I wanna try it on my own.”

Cyrus shrugs cutely and settles himself at the kitchen table.

TJ sets to work, and all seems to be going great until it's time to actually fry the batter. "Shit!” he yelps suddenly, recoiling away from the stove.

"What’s wrong?” Cyrus rushes over in concern.

"I must’ve put the heat too high. The oil splattered on my hand. It’s fine. It hurts just a bit.”

"Should I kiss it better?”

"I, uh,” TJ sputters. “...Yes.” _Yes, I would very much like that. Is that too gay? Maybe Cyrus was just joking, dammit—_

Cyrus blushes, takes TJ’s hand, and presses a kiss to it. “There. All better now.”

 _Baboom-baboom-baboom_. TJ’s heart races as he wonders whether this is another one of his lovesick dreams.

Cyrus releases TJ's hand, gazing back up at TJ. They stand there, frozen for a small eternity,  and TJ feels like he should say something, something suave and flirty, buthismindgoesblankandhecan'teven—

”Hey, why don’t you let me help you with these,” Cyrus cuts the tension, turning his eyes to the stove. “It’s more fun working together, anyways.”

TJ nods, still flustered and slightly embarrassed, but secretly relieved to have the extra guidance.

Cyrus is right, anyway; it _is_ more fun to cook together. Soon enough, they’re laughing as they eat latkes right off the stove, burning their mouths because they’re too impatient to wait.

TJ wonders what it would be like if Cyrus could kiss that better, too.

In the end, the latkes don't turn out perfectly, but it doesn’t even matter. Cyrus is still delighted, eyes twinkling, and he reassures TJ that he did amazing for a first time effort. 

And when Cyrus looks at him like that, TJ feels like he can do anything.

 

***

 

In deciding what to give Cyrus next, TJ ends up continuing down a Pinterest rabbit-hole of cutesy Hanukkah-themed treats. After all, making stuff in the kitchen was actually quite fun, and you know what they say... the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?

So, after Cyrus goes home, TJ runs to the store for more supplies.

For Tuesday, he brings Cyrus ['candy dreidels'](https://toriavey.com/images/2010/12/Dreidels-1.jpg) out of marshmallows, hersey kisses, and pretzel sticks. 

They're not very functional as dreidels, but they are delicious. And, most importantly, Cyrus enjoys them.

 

For Wednesday, TJ brings Cyrus [edible stars of David.](https://mycookiefactory.files.wordpress.com/2010/12/stars.jpg)

“Who knew you could make so many things out of pretzel sticks and chocolate?” TJ quips, to which Cyrus laughs.

”You’re getting pretty crafty with these, Teej. You might give Andi a run for her money.”

TJ shrugs with a smirk.

 

For Thursday, he brings [rice krispies treats](http://www.njfamily.com/Real-Moms-of-NJ/December-2011/8-Tasty-Hanukkah-Treats/Hanukkah-Rice-Krispie-Treats-500.jpg) that are cut and decorated like menorahs, stars, and scrolls. 

His frosting handiwork is pretty messy, but once again, Cyrus is nothing but compliments.

 

For Friday, TJ does a twist on jelly doughnuts. In his googling, he found a recipe for ["Hanukkah Doughnut Muffins." ](https://muffinmama.com/2014/12/16/hanukkah-doughnut-muffins/)It's perfect, since, well, muffins are kind of their "thing."

He runs late for school that morning, so he doesn't get to give the muffins to Cyrus until they're all at lunch. 

"I know chocolate-chocolate chip is your favorite, but these are more holiday-specific," TJ proudly presents the tray of muffins to Cyrus.

"Wait, are these filled with jam?" Cyrus asks.

"Yep, like jelly doughnuts, but muffins!" 

"That's brilliant! I can't believe you made this, wow, thank you!"

Buffy and Andi give each other meaningful glances as Cyrus and TJ grin at each other.

They all dig into the muffins, and TJ internally sighs with relief when they confirm that he didn't mess them up. Cyrus is absolutely adorable when he eats, like he's truly savoring each bite, and TJ can't help but beam.

As he heads to his next class, he's stopped by a familiar voice calling his name.

“TJ.”

“Hm?” TJ turns around to see Buffy catching up to him in the hallway.

“What’s up with this Hanukkah thing you’re doing for Cyrus?” she asks. The tone of her voice carried some sort of implication, but he wasn’t sure exactly  _what_.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you giving him something every single day?”

“Uh, because he’s my friend?" TJ's face grows warm. Was it _weird_ that he was giving Cyrus so many gifts? Yeah, he was definitely trying to impress Cyrus, but...

Buffy rolls her eyes. “I’ve been his best friend for  _years_ , and I’ve never gotten him a gift for  _each day_.”

TJ shrugs. “Maybe I’m just a better friend than you.”  _Okay, that was a bit harsh._

“Stop, don't even—” Buffy motions with her hand and closes her eyes in exasperation.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean—"

“You know what? It's fine. I’m going to pretend you didn’t even say that, because I know you’re just being defensive."

"Defensive? About what?"

"You clearly like Cyrus.”

TJ almost chokes. “What? Pffft. Yeah, of course I _like_ him, he’s my _friend_ \--”

Buffy laughs sharply, “Don’t play dumb with me, Kippen. You know what I meant.”

“...Okay. Maybe I do. So?”

“So...” she steps closer. “You and Cyrus make each other really happy. And I like seeing that,” she smiles. Then her face turns serious. “But if you break his heart,  _I_ will break  _you_. Got it?”

Damn, Cyrus sure did have protective friends. TJ could understand why, though. He felt the same protective instinct around the other boy.

“I promise you, the last thing I want to do is hurt Cyrus. Especially after what happened with the Reed situation.” It had been months, but sometimes TJ still felt pangs of guilt. “I don’t want to lose him again," his voice grew soft. "If anything, _I’m_ the one who’s gonna get hurt.”

“Now you  _are_ just being dumb,” Buffy sighs. “Listen... Cyrus obviously he cares a lot about you, too. So just... don't mess with him, okay? Keep being sweet to him, and you'll be fine.”

“Buffy Driscoll,” TJ jokingly gasps, “Are you calling me sweet? Was that a  _compliment_?”

She playfully punches his arm. “Don’t make me regret it,” she says as she walks off to class.

_Cyrus obviously cares a lot about you, too._

_Cyrus obviously cares a lot about you, too._

TJ replays those words over and over in his head all day.

 

***

 

At this point, TJ feels like the edible treats are getting redundant, and he's running low on ideas. Instead of specifically themed presents, he ponders what else Cyrus would simply like. He's noticed Cyrus handwriting a lot in journals and planners, so he buys a nice moleskin notebook and a set of nice pens. 

"It's two gifts that go together," he explains when he shows up at Cyrus' door, "So you can choose whether to open them both today, or save one for tomorrow."

"Thank you! Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel special," Cyrus flirts.

"I try," TJ flirts back.

And it's all casual banter, but part of TJ wants to say, "No, I mean it. I seriously want to make you feel special. Because you are, Cyrus. You're so damn special... especially to me." _And then Cyrus would smile and I'd lean closer and maybe we'd kis—_

But that doesn't happen. Instead, Cyrus invites him in to warm up with hot cocoa, lightly admonishing him for walking all the way over with just a hoodie and a vest.

TJ isn't actually cold, though! Despite the chilling December winds, TJ feels like there's a flame within him... like his heart's on fire.

It's like that old-timey song, right?

_I've got my love to keep me warm._

 

 ***

 

For the last day of Hanukkah, TJ doesn't make or buy anything else... There’s actually something else he’s been wanting to give Cyrus for awhile now, but he’s been worried it’s a stupid idea.

He runs the idea by Amber, who gets grossly affectionate with him about it.

"Awwww, Teej!!! You _are_ a softie," she musses with his hair. "It's an adorable idea. You should definitely do it."

He blushes and mutters something about Amber being the most embarrassing sister ever, and shuffles back to his room.

He places the item in a gift bag, his stomach turning itself in knots. This gift? It feels like a confession. 

He's spent the entire week giving Cyrus gifts, and maybe Buffy was right; maybe that in of itself is romantic. 

But this? This last gift isn't about TJ trying to impress Cyrus at all. This one is... sentimental.

It's like he's admitting, _"hey, by the way, I've been in love with you since we met. Is that cool?"_

It's... _it's pretty damn gay._ Even for him.

But after the past week... after the hand kiss, the flirting, and what Buffy told him...

TJ feels like he really does have a chance with Cyrus. 

_Just go for it. Don’t back out now._

 

***

 

Butterflies swarm in TJ's stomach as he approaches Cyrus' locker on Monday morning.

"Hey Cy, I've got your last present!"

"Ooh," Cyrus turned around with a grin. "Shall I open it now?" he asks as TJ hands him the bag.

TJ nods."It's not fancy or anything, but—"

" _TJ_ ," Cyrus gasps as he looks in the bag. "It's—"

Cyrus pulls out a blue and grey hoodie.

"It's what I was wearing when we first met at the swings," TJ blushes, looking away in embarrassment. "So it's kinda special to me? And I wanted you to have it. You don't have to wear it or anything..."

"TJ!" Cyrus giggles, bringing TJ's attention back to him.

Cyrus already has the hoodie on, his face lit up with a radiant smile.

 _He's actually wearing it, oh my god, he's so adorable..._ "Y-you like it?" TJ manages to ask.

Cyrus' eyes sparkle, his face flushed pink. "I'm never taking it off!"

"You look adorable," TJ grins, the compliment slipping out before he can even think. “I mean, I’m glad you like it—“ his stomach is still full of butterflies. "I was worried it was a lame idea."

"Are you kidding me? This is one of the sweetest gifts I've ever gotten. I like it a lot! I like _you_ a lot."

TJ almost loses his balance. _He likes me?_  What was Cyrus saying, exactly?

Cyrus suddenly grows shy. "I mean, you're an amazing friend..."

 _I could be an amazing boyfriend, too,_ TJ wants to say. _Just tell him!_  

"Thank you so much for all the gifts," Cyrus continued. "You're really sweet."

"You deserve it," he smiles, wanting to say so much more.

And then, the first bell rings.

"Can I, uh, walk you to class?" TJ offers.

Cyrus nods adorably. "I'd like that."

They walk shoulder-to-shoulder, gently bumping into each other as they navigate the crowded hallways. 

Somehow, TJ finds the nerve to gently take Cyrus' hand into his own.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Cyrus smile.

Cyrus gently threads their fingers together.

Just like that, they're holding hands. At school. While Cyrus wears TJ's hoodie.

TJ grins, utterly smitten.

_Maybe... there's no need for words._

Their love for each other is already written on their sleeves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Companion art for this fic will be posted on my tumblr @tyrus-time and insta @tyrustime !
> 
> I had trouble writing some of this, ESPECIALLY the last few lines, ugh..... so hopefully you enjoyed! ❤️ If there's mistakes I missed, please tell me!
> 
> And lmk if I misrepresented Judaism or Hanukkah; my understanding is that daily gift-giving isn’t actually a big thing (except maybe for parents with children in the US), but I imagine TJ would want to impress Cyrus anyway he could, yknow?


End file.
